BB The Night before chirstmas
by englishstudent01
Summary: Merry chirstmas this my bones verison of the night before Christmas has bones learns the true meaning of christmas by three christmas ghosts


B/B The Night Before Christmas

_Christmas eve 7pm_

_Jefferisonian _

It was Christmas eve night, not creature was siring among the hallways of the Jefferisonian instiniue in Washington D.C. Dr. Temperance Brennan was finished typing her lastest book as she got a knock on the door, as she heard her follow partner Seeley Booth say,

"Merry Christmas, Bones."

"It is not Christmas Booth, at least not for another 5 hours."

Booth said, "I know, what you still doing here working, I thought you going to Jeffersonian Christmas party with the squints."

Brennan replied, "I was, but I suddenly I realize that I need to finish my book."

"But I thought your book wasn't due til after the new year." Booth said

"It is, I just, I am behind, " Brennan said

Booth said, "Oh" Knowing full well she far head in her deadline, as he took few sneeks of her books soon to be ending, Booth wondering either Brennan was trying to avoid the idea Christmas all together again, just Brennan's happening to left her and brother on the day. Then Booth heard the called of his Parker,

"Daddy, Daddy you are coming."

"Yeah, just give a minute son. "

Brennan said, "You'd better get going."

Booth said, "Yeah, I should but, hey if you are not that maybe you would like to join us, me and parker are going to ice skating then meeting Santa. Wanna come."

Brennan snaped, "Booth, I told you have a book to write, no time to go skating and meet a santa that sure doesn't exist."

Booth shaking his he was just trying to be nice, Brennan then regetted the snap of words "Booth I'm"

"Don't worry, Bones, no harm, no foul, I know Christmas is hard time for Bones, but I was just trying to help, but its looks to you don't need my help, So I will go good luck with the book."

Booth left, Brennan trying to stop but he was already to far, Brennan feeling more guilty she put her hands over her as she slide them off her face she looked as saw a small little girl all bright and dress in white, standing in front of her desk as she smiled and said

"Hello Brennan"

"Who are you, where did you come from."

The little girl told her, "I am Tempe, your ghost of Christmas past."

Brennan said, "Right, I bet you are, listen where did you come, where you are parents."

"Give your hand, Brennan and I will show you." Tempe said as she held out her hand.

Brennan a little heistant as she grab a hold of the little girl's hand, as they made their way out the office, they enter in to a stairwell of a home, and Brennan not sure where she was til she saw another little that looked at just her at the age of 13, then Brennan looked at Tempe and asked,

"Where are we?"

"You know excately, where you are Brennan, now looked and listen."

Brennan listen as she could heard the voices of her mother and father aruging,

Both the little and adult Brennan silently said, "Mom, and Dad,"

Then they heard dad yelled, "Sweetheart, we can't stay here."

"Why not Max, why did get us into this." her mother cried

"We no choice, listen no this hard, but we have no choice must leave tonight."

"But it is Christmas eve, what about Tempe and Russ." her mother said

Max hugged his wife, "I know, I don't want to leave them either, but they come with us, they will never get the chance at a normal life. "

Holding her husband tightly, "I know, but promise me the kids will be fine."

"I Promise."

Brennan crying as she never realize how much her parents truly love her and Russ, then Brennan asked Tempe,

"Why you showing me this."

Tempe told her, "To learn."

"What" then Brennan woke up back in her office.

Brenna she laughed, as all of it was a dream, So return typing on her computer when a woman of around her 40's came up on screen said,

"Merry Christmas Brennan, how was your Christmas past."

"What? Who are you?"

The woman said, "Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I am Joy, your ghost of Christmas present"

"Ok, what is a joke or something," Brennan said

"This is no Joke at Brennan, I need to see something." Joy said

Then another screen pop up of Booth and Parker at the Ice skating rink, then Brennan said

"Booth, Parker, why you showing me this, this has nothing to do with me."

Joy told her, "I beg to differ, lets go for a more closer look, shall we."

Then a flash light filled Brennan's office as she was the ice skating watch Booth and Parker Ice skating, then Joy came out of the blue, as she said

"Now, Isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen, I mean I just understand how can not fall in love with Booth."

Brennan told Joy, "He is my partner, we are just friends."

"Yeah, Whatever, Keep telling your that, Now listen to who they are talking about."

Brennan listen as Booth and Parker were talking,

"Dad?"

"What, Buddy?"

"Does Dr. Bones hate Christmas."

Booth said, "No, Why do say that?"

Parker told his dad, "Well, I heard you and Bones fighting about it."

"Oh, Buddy, listen you see Dr. Bones she um. She likes Christmas it is just that something sad happened to her, and it is very talk to about during this time of year." Booth told his son

Parker asked, "But I thought Christmas was about joy and love."

Booth replied, "It is buddy, it is hard to Bones to understand that."

"Oh" Parker said, not sure what his dad was talking about

"Listen, I know it is hard to understand but Bones she just need times, ok."

"Ok, You must really like Dr. Bones like a lot." Parker said

Booth smiled, "Yeah, I do, buddy"

Brennan laughed, as she thought she excatly what was going here,

"I know what you are doing, Are trying to set me up with, Booth, Well I am sorry Joy it is going to happened."

"That is not what we are trying to do Brennan."

"Then what are you doing to me."

Joy fading away, "Making you see." then joy dispeared

"See what." Brennan yelled

Then a flash of light appeared in front of Brennan that made her close her eyes, then as the light slowly faded away Brennan opened her eyes to she was a graveyard, gray skies, snowing Brennan could the cold, then she looked around as a person draped in dark black cloat and staft pointing her to furneral she saw her friends, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Sweets, and Booth holding a distraught Parker, then Brennan asked,

"What is this."

The person is dark cloat said in old woman's voice, "This is will happened to you, If you learn Temperance."

"Learn what?"

The old woman said, " Listen, first then you'll know."

Brennan listen as she saw Booth get up from his chair as he took Parker over to Angela, Booth tracing his fingers over the coffin as he stood in front of everyone and said the following.

"I have been, a Good speaker, Brennan she always know what to say, uh um, Bones Brennan, Temperance, gosh she had so many names for sometime know what to called, so Bones was the only could think of her, um Bones she was amazing person, she was smart, intellegent, Beautiful woman. Yes, sometimes, she was a diattached, when came to people she love and care about, espeically, like me afraid to open up, but now said stand here, some part wishes could change awful Christmas day, I should have told to come with us and not stay at office working, I should have snipped at her for not coming with me and parker, maybe if we stay with her for Christmas, she would pop so many pills in her mouth " Booth breaking down along with Brennan. As she said to herself, "I killed myself, oh my god, Booth I am so sorry."

Old woman said, "He can't hear you."

Booth countied, "And I wish Brennan could tell Brennan that she wasn't just a partner nor a friend to me she was so much more than that I love her. And I wish she was for only one moment to tell her that ."

"Booth I am right here, don't you see me. Please looked at me." Brennan crying

Old woman said, "Brennan enough, as told you before, he can not see nor heard you."

"But I love him too, He needs to know that. Please let me tell him." Brennan pleaded

"Not til you learn your lesson." old woman said

Brennan said, "I have learned my lesson, I have learned Christmas is so much than presents and santa, it is about love, and bring joy to others."

Then the old woman lifted up her hood then turned into herself, and said, "I have finally learn your lesson. Now go tell Booth how you feel."

Brennan smiled "I will."

Then everything seemed to fade away as Brennan was returned back to her office then slowy open her eyes, as she saw Booth who trying to wake her up,

"Bones, are you ok."

Brennan didn't word as just smiled as jump into Booth arms giving a big hug.

Booth stunned, "Ok, um Brennan are you ok?"

"I am fine," then she let go of him, and told him "I love you" then pulled into a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Bones."

Brennan said, "No, I mean it love you, and I would love to go ice skating with you and Parker if it is ok."

"It is fine, Bones, I mean it too , I love you too."

"Good " Brennan said

Brennan gave Booth another guick peck on the lips as she grab her coat. Then arm and arm with Booth and parker to go the ice skating and meet Santa .

The end.


End file.
